Eric's Past
by Laura013
Summary: (Two-shot) When Eric's past catches up with him, the most unreliable person is there for support. (Rated T to be safe) (Four/Tris, obviously, Eric/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! As you've probably seen in my previous Divergent fics, I have a really random soft spot for Eric. I know, I know, he's evil, but too bad :D. I think he's bad because something terrible happened in his past, and this fic is about that. This fiction is dedicated to daisydot227 (read her fics, they're fantastic) because she originally called me on my *platonic* love of Eric**

**Also, ****_italics_**** is usually either thoughts or memories, it's pretty easy to tell by the context. :D Just leave me a review if it doesn't make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent series or any of the characters**

* * *

_Bang!_

The knife hit the center of the target with ease. Three more followed in its path, hitting right next to it. Eric sighed.

"Dude, what's wrong? That hit was perfect." Eric scowled at the other trainer. He threw his final knife hastily and it hit the wall next to Four's target. Four looked at him curiously as Eric stormed out of the room. He ran down the street straight to his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He flapped down on the bed, angry at what had happened years before.

_"Hey Estee." Eric waved softly at the young blonde. _

_"Hey Eric. Have you seen Damien?" Her eyes sparkled at the mention of Eric's twin brother Damien. Eric shook his head sadly. He could tell in her eyes that she was smitten with his brother. The look in her eyes reflected his. He walked quickly back to his house along the clean Erudite streets. _

_"Hi, Mom." His mom waved him away with a gesture of anger and he walked back to his room through the bookshelves that lined the hallways. His room basically matched. Books lined the walls. He rummaged around in his bag, pulling out a book labeled "The History of Panem." He didn't really know what Panem was, but the stories were interesting. Of course, there weren't stories in there anymore. He'd cut out the centers of the pages, and filled the gap with the things he valued most. Had his mom seen what he'd done to the book, she'd've beaten him with her special stick, just like she did when he especially screwed up._

_"I will always love you, Estee." He slid her photo into the book along with all of his other things. _

"Hey, man." He saw Four standing in his doorframe. Eric _hated _Four. The man was 6'2 and every inch was perfection. The smoldering look that crossed his face made Eric want to puke. His puny tattoo of all of the factions just made him seem more sickeningly humble and Eric hated it. He was the perfect golden boy that all the girls dreamed of when their eyes barely gave Eric a second look. Sure, Eric was a few inches shorter than Four, and rather than tattoos he had scars from his mother's beatings. That didn't make him any less worthy to date someone. Four sat down on the chair opposite Eric's bed. He was perched on the edge, like he was ready to take flight.

"Get out." Eric scowled. Four sighed. "Aw, come on Eric. Don't be a pansycake." He saw a flash of pain go across Eric's eyes.

_"What is wrong with you, Eric? Don't be such a pansycake." While his mother had moved from Dauntless to learn, she still definitely had her violent bravado. "Why are you trying to steal your brother's girl? Damien's claimed her, Damien gets her." She hit him again with the special stick, leaving a scar on his arm that would never go away._

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Eric shook his head. His hand went to the scar on his arm. His black t-shirt didn't quite cover it. Four obviously noticed the scar. "Is that…" His voice trailed as he lifted his shirt, revealing the belt scars that his tattoo didn't quite cover. Eric frowned. So maybe Four wasn't as golden and perfect as he thought, but Eric still hated him. Four went to the fridge, rummaging around. He pulled out a bottle of vodka. Eric's eyes widened. No one was supposed to know he had that.

"Want to drink?" Eric's jaw dropped. Then he rolled his eyes. Now Four was playing the bad boy angle. Eric still hated him, but he took the cup out of his hand.

*#*#*

"So," Four slurred, "will you tell me now?" Eric was a bit less drunk than Four, but he was drunk enough that he was okay with telling Four his feelings. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, final chapter! As I said, this is a two-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent series or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Her name was Estee. She was two years younger than me. She would've been sixteen right now." Four frowned. "Would've been?" Eric nodded. "She's dead. Anyways, she was dating my twin brother, Damien. He's dead too." Four sighed. "Eric, just tell me from the beginning. It'll feel better to get it off your chest." Eric nodded. "Here goes."

"When I was fifteen, she was thirteen. I remember, me and Damien were walking home from school, and he bumped into her, making her drop her books. He even stepped on her glasses. I stopped and helped her pick them up, but she barely noticed me. She was staring after Damien. See, our mom was born Dauntless, but she wanted to learn, so she moved to Erudite. Our dad was some Amity freak who died when I was a baby. I was the only one who really fit in Erudite. Everyone thought I'd choose Erudite. Hell, even I had planned to. I was supposed to be the next Jeanine Matthews. My brother was obviously going to choose Dauntless. He already had tattoos and he wore black leather rather than the standard blue. And that's why Estee loved him. She hated Erudite. She always dreamed of running off, going somewhere far away, outside the fence. Her father was particularly rough on her. He wanted her to marry some old man and get a lot of money. All parents are rough on their children in Erudite, as you saw.

Anyways, she followed Damien around like a lovesick puppy. And I followed her the same way. I always hated violence. But Damien loved it. I know about the gun he keeps under his pillow, and all that. I… I uh, followed them, one night, behind the library. He was kissing her, but she looked so scared and in pain, and I didn't get it. All her love for him was suddenly gone and filled with immense fear.

Then I saw his hand, or rather what was in it. He was holding a knife. He was…" Eric's voice cracked, "he was killing her slowly. I ran back to the house, grabbed his gun and I shot him." Eric looked angry. "This was the week before our sixteenth birthday. We'd already taken our aptitude tests. He was Dauntless, and I was Erudite. Just like expected. But that night… it changed everything. She… she went mad. They admitted her to hospital immediately. I came to visit her and…" Eric fell into a fit of sobs. Four leaned in to comfort him, but he sprung away. "A-and when I saw her, she-she couldn't. I look too much like Damien. I _scared _her away. She-she was everything to me, and my face scared her. She couldn't look at me without screaming in horror. She begged me, begged me to kill her. Said she didn't want to live in the world anymore. Said she just wanted me to finish the job. And you know what, Four? I believed her. I did it. I watched as she pulled the plug on the life support. She looked so sad. You don't get it, Four. You have Tris. You'll never know life without her again. And you are so lucky." His voice dropped to a whisper at the last sentence.

Four stared at the man, horrified. He was definitely sobered now. "Eric-" He cut Four off. "Four if you tell a soul about this I swear to God I will kill you and hang your skin on my wall." Four nodded, walking out. "If you ever need anything. Just call." Eric shook his head blindly, sinking into his bed of shame.


End file.
